Plus jamais je parie ! Quoi que
by AnimeRockBasket
Summary: Itachi et Sasuke ont parié que lui et Naruto arriverait en retard à leur diner . Sasuke perd . Que doit il faire ? Vous le saurez en venant lire ma fic ! Narusasu Itayahi


_**Sasuke soupira en regardant l'heure , mais que diable faisait il ? Ils avaient rendez vous à 19h non ? Il était 19h10 et Naruto n'était pas encore arrivez . Il resoupira d'exaspération quand enfin il vit une touffe blonde arrivez à toutes vitesse vers lui . Naruto lui faisait de grands signes de la main en courant vers lui . Quand enfin il fut arrivez à sa hauteur Sasuke pris la parole . **_

_**-Tu sais pas être à l'heure au moin une fois dans ta vie Dobe ? **_

_**- Oh ça vas Teme ! T'avais cas venir me chercher comme c'était prévue et t'aurais pas eu à m'attendre en sachant très ben que je suis toujours en retard ! **_

_**- Pff dans tous les cas on est en retard maintenant ! C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui vas avoir un frère complètement taré sur le dos toute la semaine !**_

_**-Hein ? Quoi pourquoi ?**_

_**- Avec Itachi , on avait parié que on arriverai en retard et comme on savais pas qu'est-ce que fairait le gagnant on à demandé à Yahiko , et ton abruti de cousin à dit que on devrait resté ensemble une semaine sans ce balancé une insulte .**_

_**Naruto après la tirade de Sasuke explosa de rire .**_

_**- HAHAHA mais quel génie ce Yahiko ! **_

_**-C'est bien ce que je disais tous fou dans cette famille ! **_

_**- Hein ? Quoi ?! T'as dit quoi la Teme ? **_

_**- Rien Dobe bon on y vas , j'ai pas envie de me coltiner mon frangin pendant deux semaines de plus !**_

_**Naruto pouffa une dernière fois sous la remarque du brun et le frisson d'horreur qui l'avait parcourue , alors qu'ils ce dirigeaient vers la maison de Itachi et Yahiko . **_

_**Le frère de son meilleur ami et son cousin sortaient ensemble depuis 5 ans environs mais ne c'étaient installé ensemble que depuis six mois . La façons dont les deux tourtereaux c'étaient mit en couple avait toujours fait rire Naruto . C'était il ya cinq ans de ça , Fugaku Uchiha , le père de Sasuke et Itachi , avait décidé de marié ce dernier avec une fille de riche famille , qui était en partenariat avec la maison Uchiha depuis bien longtemps . Itachi à cette époque là était déjà fou amoureux de Yahiko qui était dans sa classe , mais n'avais pas assumé son homoséxualitée devant son père et ne lui opposé aucun refus . Il avait donc malgrès lui , omis aucune résistance à ce mariage forcé . Ainsi les préparatifs du mariage commencèrent , la cérémonie fut organisée et la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze qui comptait , Naruto le cadet ainsi que Deidara l'ainé , Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze les parents et Yahiko , Tsunade et Jiraya , le cousin la tante et l'oncle furent convié à la cérémonie sur demande de Sasuke souhaitant avoir son meilleur ami Naruto avec lui . La cérémonie avait lieu un Dimanche matin à l'église ST MARTIN de Konoha . Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que alors qu'ils prononcés les voeux , Itachi ne craque et ne s'avance d'un pas rapide vers Yahiko et ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche , Yahiko bien que dabord abassourdi par l'audace de l'ainé Uchiha répondit à ce baiser , partageant les sentiments d'Itachi . La pauvre fille qui était destinée à épousée Itachi ce jour là poussa un hurlement de rage piétine son bouquet et sorti de l'église furibonde . Le père Uchiha etait indifférent , après tout il avait toujours eu des soupçons par raport à la séxualitée d'Itachi et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Sasuke et puis de toutes façons il n'avait jamais aprécié la famille Hozuki alors . Quand à Naruto et Sasuke ils étaient morts de rires l'un pour la réaction de la "mariée" et l'autre en ayant vue la tête du prêtre et de son cousin suivi , mais après un coup de poing sur le crâne de Mikoto Uchiha et Kushina ils se calmèrent ne voulant pas défier leurs mère sur ce terrain là . **_

_**Maintenant le couple filait le parfait amour . Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent devant le logement de leurs convives de ce soir . Ce fut Naruto qui appuya sur la sonette , Sasuke trop occupés à ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante sur son abruti de frère pour être trombé amoureux d'un détraqué mentale , du détraqué mentale en question pour avoir donné des idées stupides à son tordu de frère et de son meilleur ami pas foutu d'être à l'heure une fois dans sa pauvre vie et sur bien d'autre choses . Ce fut Yahiko qui leurs ouvrit . Il portait un pull en Cachemire noir un peu large avec un pantalon gris foncé ou pendait des chênes qui partait de sa taille jusqu'à sa poche arrière et des converses noires à clous . Il portait aussi un tablier où on pouvait voir écrit " ICHIRAKU LE MEILLEUR DE TOUS " cadeau d'un certain cousin blond . Yahiko est ce qu'on peut appelé un bel homme, un visage ovale avec de fines lèvres , un nez droit , des yeux bleu clairs soulignés d'un trait noir fait au crayon et une crinière aussi indomptable que celle de son cousin mais à la différence de celle de Naruto elle était rousse . Niveau corp il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre , un teint basané , un torse musclé , un postérieur pile poil comme il faut ni trop bombé ni trop plat , et de longues jambes , il était grand mais pas assez pour dépassez Itachi . Yahiko à maintenant vingt-et-un ans , il a été recceulli par l'oncle et la tante de Naruto suite à l'accident de sa propre famille dontla mère était la soeur de Minato . Il a été le seul survivant . Au début il ne parlait à personne, ce n'est que à la naissance de Naruto que Yahiko a semblé commencé à baissés ses défenses . Puis enfin quand Naruto fut en primaire , Yahiko ce fit la promesse de toujours protégé son cousin quoi qu'il en coûte . Arrivé au lycée Yahiko suivi la filiaire S où il rencontra Itachi et continua ses études jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il travaillait dans une grande boite d'informatique . **_

_**- AH enfin on a faillit vous attendre ! **_

_**- Cousin sa m'fait plaisir de te revoir ! **_

_**- Et moi donc beau blond ! **_

_**- Ca vas avec 'Tachi ? **_

_**C'est alors que Itachi fit son apparition dérrière son amant et l'enserra par la taille .**_

_**- On parle de moi ? **_

_**- Tachiiii ! **_

_**Fit Naruto en lui sautant au cou , Itachi rit en jetant un regard à la mine déconfite de son frère quand il posa les yeux sur eux **_

_**- Oui Naru moi aussi sa me fait plaisir de te revoir , mais lâche moi **_

_**- Et pourquoi je te lâcherai ? **_

_**- Parce que je suis déjà pris et en plus de ça je crois pas que sa plaise trop à Sasuke **_

_**Naruto vira son regard sur son ami qui avait tournée la tête le rouge aux joues . **_

_**- Nii-san Tagueule ste plait**_

_**- Che che che pas d'insulte pendant une semaine on à dit Otouto **_

_**Naruto relâcha alors Itachi qui se releva et alla prendre dans ses bras son petit ami pour l'embrassé tendrement . En les voyant faire Naruto ressenti une pointe de tristesse et tourna son regard vers Sasuke qui lui était resté indifférent à l'échange bucale des deux amants , mais en y regardant bien dans ses yeux sombres comme une nuit sans lune on pouvait voir une étincelle de tristesse . Naruto ne s'y attarda pas et retourna la tête vers son cousin et Itachi . **_

_**Naruto avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne ressenté pas que des sentiments amicaux à l'égard de Sasuke , il s'en était rendue compte Il ya sept ans , donc à douze ans . Il c'était disputé avec Sasuke ce qui était très fréquent à cette époque là , mais ils ne c'était pas encore disputés si violement . Et alors que Naruto rentré chez lui à pieds sous la pluie batante , il se fit happé dans une ruelle sombre , où des élèves du collège l'attendait tapis dans l'obscuritée , Naruto était détesté à l'école non seulement parce qu'il passait tous son temps libre avec Sasuke Uchiha l'idole de l'école mais aussi parce que celon les dires des autres il n'avait rien pour lui et pourtant tout lui réussisait . Alors les élèves avaient prévus un coup monté , dans lequel ils allaient tabassé Naruto et lui dire ensuite que c'était un désir que Sasuke leur avait soumis . Donc une fois dans la ruelle , un garçons plus grand que Naruto se mit devant lui et commença par lui donné plusieurs coup de poings dans le ventre . Naruto le reconnu comme étant Juugo un garçon très gentil et calme mais malheureusement à la botte de ceux qui lui voulait du mal . Après lui avoir asséner le dernier coup plus fort que les autres dans le ventre pour l'immobiliser Juugo laissa sa place a une silhouette sortie de l'ombre . Naruto malgrès sa vision trouble reconnu sans mal Sakura Haruno la fille dont il était amoureux depuis la primaire mais qui elle était amoureuse de Sasuke . La jeune fille bien que frêle d'apparence détenait une force incroyable et elle s'en servie pour lui assené de violents coups dans les côtes , elle lui en brisa trois et laissa enfin sa place à un autre garçons qu'il reconnu à ses dents pointues Suigetsu avait un poignard et lui mutila les joues de trois traits sur chaques joues les faisant ressemblées à des moustaches de chats . Mais ce que la bande de collégiens n'avait pas prévu fut qu'une ombre les espionnée depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes . Ainsi l'ombre qui n'était autre que Sasuke assena un coup dans la nuque de Suigetsu qui le fit s'évanouir il pris le dos de la tête de Sakura et l'enfonça avec toute la force qu'il avait dans le mur ce qui lui valu le nez broyé et un bon coup de pied dans les couilles pour Juugo . Puis il dit d'une voix aussi froide qu'un iceberg qui aurais pue faire peur à Godzilla **_

_**- La prochaine fois que vous vous en prenez ne serai-ce que à un de ses cheveux je vous fait sauter la cervelle compris ...**_

_**Les autres aquiéscèrent malgrès la douleur et l'Uchiha ramassa le corp meurtri de Naruto et le porta comme une princesse . L'Uzumaki reconaissant le visage paniqué mais surtout inquiet de Sasuke eu juste la force de murmurer et d'entendre son ami lui répondre **_

_**- Sa..su..ke **_

_**- T'inquiète pas Naru tout vas bien ce passé je te ramène aux manoir d'accord ? **_

_**Puis Naruto sombra dans l'inconscience . Comme prévue l'Uchiha le ramena à la maison familiale Uchiha et le déposa sur le lit de sa chambre il passa toutes la nuit à soigner son ami et à penssé ses bléssures puis a veillé sur lui . Naruto faisant des cauchemars Sasuke le réconforté en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui murmurant de douces paroles à son oreilles . Quand Naruto ce réveilla il reconnu la chambre de son ami , puis ce souvenant des évènements passés de la veille il posa ses mains sur ses joues et grimaça sous la douleur malgrès les pansements apposés sur chacunes d'elles . Puis il déscendit le drap le couvrant pour découvrir son torse parsemé de bandages , sur certains on pouvait voirs de petites tâches rouges . Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un bruit de verre tombant sur la moquette , avant de ce recevoir un poid sur la poitrine , ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur c'est alors que son meilleur ami ce releva et le mitrailla de questions **_

_**- Naru Ca vas !? Je t'ai fait mal ?! Désolé ! Je voulais pas que quelque chose t'arrive ! T'as mal quelque part ? Je suis tellement désolé de mon comportement d'hier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé !? Pourquoi tu m'a pas appelé !**_

_**- Chut calme toi une question à la fois . Alors Oui ça vas ne t'inquiète pas . Non tu ne m'a pas fait mal . J'ai mal un peut partout mais c'est pas important . Pour ce qui est de la dispute je t'ai déjà pardonné . Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passeé je sais juste que on m'a eu par surprise . Je ne t'ai pas appelé tout simplement car j'avais oublié mon portable ici . **_

_**C'est alors qu'il releva le visage de Sasuke d'un doigt sous le menton pour découvrir le visage d'ordinaire si beau mais froid et impassible de son ami ravagé par l'inquiétude , des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues , sa peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire . Ses joues creusés signe qu'il n'avait rien mangé . Et des cernes démontrant sa fatigue sous ses si beaux yeux . Il le serra dans ses bras et lui assura en lui chuchotant à l'oreille que tout allait bien qu'il n'avait plus à s'en faire . Il prit la tête de Sasuke sur ses genoux et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et déposa un petit baiser sur son front . Puis la fatigue domina et Sasuke fini par s'endormir . C'est surement a cet instant là que Naruto tomba amoureux de Sasuke et que Sasuke tomba amoureux de Naruto .**_

_**Itachi pris alors la parole **_

_**- Dis petit frère t'as pas oubliée la deuxième partie du pari hein **_

_**Oh merde ça c'était pas prévue ...**_

_**Suite aux Chapitre deux **_

_**Autatrice : Voila mon tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fic !**_

_**Chloé : J'en ai marre **_

_**Autatrice : De quoi ? **_

_**Chloé : tout le temps tu m'incruste dans tes délires à la con **_

_**Autatrice : Dabord mes délires ne sont pas à la con sa tient du génie et ensuite si t'es pas contente vas te faire fuck like a chicken mc nuguets **_

_**Melissa : Yeah !**_

_**Autatrice : Oh tient t'es là toi aussi ! **_

_**Sasu : Oh merde une autre de ses autrices totalement taré qui écrivent du Sasunaru ou du Narusasu pour compenssé son célibat **_

_**Autatrice : aplaudissons Sasuke pour sa diplomatie **_

_**tout le monde aplaudi **_

_**Itachi : On peut m'expliquer ce que je fous là ? **_

_**Naru : Tachiiiiii -lui saute au cou - **_

_**Sasu -tout sharingan dehors - : Itachiiiiii tu le lâche tout de suite !**_

_**Naru - se rend compte qui y a Sasu - : Sasuuuu - Gros poutou de la mort qui tue bien baveu bye Naru -chan - **_

_**Autatrice - saute au cou de Naru - : NARUUUUUU - fais le gros cachalot sur Naruto - **_

_**Chloé : Bref laissons tout ce petit monde à ses occupations Reviews ? ^^**_


End file.
